


Kismet

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Serendipitous [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Chance Meetings, F/F, Fate & Destiny, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Switch Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: When two strangers, Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane, miss their flight, they have no other option to share a room at the hotel that the airline puts them up at. Unfortunately, the room is a double, meaning only one bed.Neither of them seems to be complaining.Based on a real news story that was turned into a prompt on Twitter. This is part of a five-part series exploring the hidden connections that bind a group of strangers to one another.This work is not to be reposted anywhere else or translated without my permission.





	1. Delayed

**Author's Note:**

> Each part will focus on a different couple and will contain three chapters exploring how they met and how they're connected. This is Malec.
> 
> Everyone here is part of a same-sex couple. If you don't like that, please don't read.
> 
> I'll probably rearrange the order in which I post the chapters afterwards to make it a more cohesive story. I'll update as often as I can.

_“This is a customer announcement. Due to unforeseen circumstances, flight _**_323, _**_heading to_ _Bergamo airport, Milan, has been cancelled. All passengers for flight _**_323 _**_must report to customer service, immediately, to await further instruction. I repeat, all passengers for flight _**_323_**_, please report to customer service.” _

Magnus Bane bobbed his head to the music blasting from his earbuds as he added several pleats to the design he was drawing. The skirt was cute before but pleats always added a timeless look to a garment in his opinion. And his opinion was worth a lot. 

Or it would be - if the meeting he was headed to in Milan went as well as the ones in LA, London and Paris had gone.

Magnus, Junior Editor for Vogue and budding designer, was so engrossed in his latest design that he missed the announcement, something that he would later come to regret. 

Or not. 

An hour later, Magnus started adding a riot of colour to his design, hunched over his sketch pad, still bobbing his head to the blaring music that kept him focused. It drowned out everything around him, leaving him in his own bubble.

Unfortunately for him, Magnus didn’t hear the second announcement;

_ “This is a customer announcement. Will all remaining passengers for flight  _ ** _323_ ** _ please report to customer service. I repeat, all remaining passengers for flight  _ ** _323,_ ** _ please report to customer service.” _

Magnus didn’t hear it in English, and he didn’t hear the French repetition a few moments later.

It wasn’t until a hand tapped him on the shoulder thirty minutes later, that Magnus realised his folly. 

“Excuse me?” Magnus asked, pulling his earbud out when he looked up from his sketch pad to see a pretty woman, clutching a jug of coffee, staring down at his design.  _ Maia,  _ he read when his eyes flicked to the nametag that adorned her plain black polo shirt.

“Sorry, I asked if you wanted a refill,” Maia asked, gesturing to the guy’s cold, forgotten coffee cup.

“Oh, thank you, my dear,” Magnus said, picking up the cup and draining the remains of his last cup. He grimaced at the taste of cold coffee but held his cup up dutifully for the refill.

“That’s gorgeous by the way,” Maia said, nodding at the design that the guy had been working on.

“Thanks. Hopefully, it will be part of my first collection. I’m a…” Magnus trailed off when an announcement drowned his words out.

_ “This is the final call for all remaining passengers for flight  _ ** _323_ ** _ . Please report to customer service, immediately.” _

“Shit! That’s my flight!” Magnus yelled, whirling into action, quickly gathering his jacket, sketchpad and carry on. Leaping up from his chair, he didn’t see the jug of coffee coming for his pristine white shirt. Until he was wearing said jug of coffee. 

“I’m so sorry!” Maia breathed, staring wide-eyed at the spreading coffee stain on the guy’s immaculate white shirt. Luckily, the coffee hadn’t been all that hot.

“I don’t have time,” Magnus said, batting Maia’s hands away when she yanked a cloth from her apron and proceeded to try and pat him down. Normally, he wouldn’t have been so rude but the French translation of the announcement rang loud in his ear. 

“Sorry, it was actually my fault. I shouldn’t have been so clumsy,” Magnus said when he realized he was being an ass. “I’ll make it up to you next time I pass through, maybe you’d consider modelling my line?” he asked, backing away. The woman’s bone structure was flawless, her skin tone a work of art and her smile radiant. 

“Sure, I’ll probably still be here,” Maia called to the stranger’s retreating back, silently adding,  _ unfortunately. _

Magnus ran faster than he had ever run in his life, needing to make his flight. Gripping his stuff tightly, losing an earbud along the way, he followed the signs for customer service, gasping for air by the time he reached the desk. 

“Flight-flight  ** _323_ ** !” Magnus gasped to the redhead behind the glass partition, clutching the edge of the counter to hold himself up. “I didn’t realize you’d called my flight. Please say that the gate is still open?” he asked breathlessly, readjusting his grip on his jacket and sketch pad.

“Hi, my name is Clary. Which flight did you say?” Clary asked the dishevelled looking guy that had accosted her desk, fingers poised over the keyboard of her computer. 

“ ** _323_ ** to Milan?” Magnus said, already sliding his passport and boarding pass through the gap under the glass. This wasn’t his first rodeo. He was surprised to hear that the woman was American, considering she worked in a Parisian airport. Now that he came to think of it, Maia had been American too. Maybe the two women were friends?

“Oh, I’m so sorry, your flight was cancelled,” Clary said delicately, seeing the guys face drop.  _ Magnus, _ she saw when she looked down at the passport in her hand.  _ Magnus Bane, shit! “ _ And that isn’t the end of the bad news, Mr Bane. I’m afraid we… The airline that you are flying with lost your luggage,” she winced.

“What?!” Magnus asked, his luck going from bad to worse. “How did you lose my luggage?” he demanded, forgetting about his flight for a moment.

“When you came through departures this morning, you checked your luggage straight away, correct?” Clary asked, tapping away at her computer.

“Yes, I didn’t want to drag it all around Paris with me,” Magnus said, fisting his hand through his hair. “I was only stopping by for a meeting between flights,” he added.

Magnus had gotten off of his plane from London, checked his luggage and jumped in the first cab he’d found, to head to his meeting before returning to the airport to connect with his flight to Milan. He liked to think of his trip as a whirlwind worldwide tour.

“I’m afraid your luggage is back in London. We received a notification from Stanstead airport that your luggage, which still had your previous tag on it, had been returned to them. Whoever had loaded it into the cargo hold of the plane headed back to London had missed the BGY tag on it,” Clary explained.

“You have  _ got  _ to be joking?” Magnus fumed. How did they just put his suitcases on the wrong flight?

“I’m afraid not. The good news is that your luggage is on the next flight to Milan,” Clary said brightly. “The bad news is that you won’t be,” she added apologetically. 

Clary breathed a sigh of relief when she looked over Mr Bane’s shoulder and saw a rep for his airline heading towards them, thankful that she didn’t have to deliver more bad news.

“This is your airline representative, Andrew Underhill. He will explain everything,” Clary said, gesturing to the man in question.

Magnus dumped his stuff on the counter and spun on the spot to see a suited and booted guy with short, curly blonde hair and a painted-on customer service smile heading towards him. He supposed the guy was cute, in a classic ‘blonde-haired, blue-eyed’ kind of way but he had always preferred dark and mysterious. 

“Andrew, this is  _ Mr Bane _ ,” Clary said when he reached them, drawing her thumb across her throat behind Magnus’ back. That was when she noticed the pretty sketches on Mr Bane’s sketchpad, looking them over with a critical eye. They were lovely, something she could see her girlfriend, Maia, wearing.

“Ah, Mr Bane. I am Andrew. You were one of the passengers bound for Milan, yes?” Andrew asked, looking down at the clipboard wedged in his arm when Magnus nodded. “Please follow me,” he said, gathering Mr Bane’s things up under his free arm before heading off, continuing when Magnus started to follow.

“Unfortunately, a passenger had to be removed from another flight when he turned violent. That plane was parked at your departure gate for too long, overlapping with your departure slot. We had no other choice but to reschedule the Milan flight for noon tomorrow,” Andrew explained as they made their way through the airport. 

“I wonder why the passenger got violent?” Magnus asked sarcastically, contemplating violence himself. He had barely slept over the last few days from the number of flights he had taken, from New York to LA, to London, to Paris. Now they were telling him that he wouldn’t be flying until the next day. He doubted he would get any sleep on the hard airport benches.

“Is there nothing tonight?” Magnus asked as they weaved through the duty-free department, checking his watch. It was four in the afternoon, he had  _ hours  _ to kill. He was distracted momentarily when a pretty guy ran past them in the opposite direction at the speed of light, just catching a tantalizing glimpse of black hair and pretty hazel eyes, before the guy was gone.

_ Shame, he sure was a beauty,  _ Magnus thought before Underhill’s reply caught his attention, realizing that Underhill had  _ noticed _ Tall, Dark and Handsome too. He couldn’t blame the rep for looking over his shoulder, he was doing the same. 

“Uh… N-no, I’m sorry. Charles de Gaulle is a very busy airport run on a tight schedule, noon tomorrow was the only available slot. We have arranged a hotel for everyone that was due to fly out, however. Everything is complimentary, of course, by way of apology,” Andrew said, getting a grip of himself, hoping to cheer the passenger up before he ended up with a fist in his face. The next piece of news would probably go down like a fart in a spacesuit.

“There is just one problem,” Andrew said, cutting Magnus off when he opened his mouth, holding a door open and gesturing for Magnus to proceed him down a quiet corridor. “We had been calling the passengers for your flight for almost two hours before you arrived. Space is limited… and there is only one room available,” he said, almost quietly.

“I only need one room,” Magnus said, suspicion creeping over him when Underhill gave him the fakest smile he had ever seen in his life. 

“Yes… but… we’re still waiting for another passenger,” Andrew said, barely aware that he had taken a step back when the stopped outside their destination.

“You are  _ not _ telling me that you cancelled my flight, lost my luggage, and are now sticking me in a room with a total stranger,” Magnus said through gritted teeth. As much as he loved a wild night with a complete stranger, who he would never have to see again if he didn’t want to, he was almost foaming at the mouth.

“There weren’t many options available to us,” Andrew said, handing Mr Bane’s belongings over. “Unfortunately, we had to hand out rooms on a ‘first-come, first-served’ basis. The only room we have left is a double,” he said, forcing a smile onto his face.

Magnus took a deep breath, hearing the implied, “you should have gotten here earlier” in Underhill’s reply. Now he was stuck not only sharing a room with a stranger, but also a bed.

“I take it the alcohol in here will be free?” Magnus asked, jerking his thumb in the direction of the VIP lounge that they were standing outside of.

“Absolutely. We will be picking up the bill for everything,” Andrew said, daring to let out a breath when he didn’t have to pick his teeth up from the floor. His pager beeping furiously had him pulling his cell out.

Magnus folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the rep while he made his call. He knew it wasn’t the guy’s fault personally but there was only so much a guy could take in the space of half an hour.

“That was customer service, our final passenger has arrived. Please avail yourself of the facilities while I collect them. I will arrange a car to take you both to your hotel. The other passengers have already gone on ahead,” Andrew said, opening the door and ushering Magnus inside before dashing off again.

Magnus stormed into the lounge and headed straight for the bar, pulling his cell out along the way. He had some damage control to take care of. 

**

Alec Lightwood strolled into the VIP lounge that the blonde-haired rep had shown him to, processing the fact that he would be sleeping with a stranger that night.  _ Nothing new there,  _ he thought, dragging his cabin bag behind him, backpack slung over his shoulder.

Half of Alec was hoping for a woman, maybe someone like his sister who he could get drunk with, and bitch about the airline with. The other half of him was hoping for a hot guy that he could get drunk with, and bitch about the airline with. And maybe even fuck - if the guy was into it.

Alec scoped the lounge out as he approached the bar, wondering which of his fellow passengers he would be fuck… sharing a room with. There were five women and seven men in the lounge. Shrugging, he ordered a whiskey sour from some guy name-tagged as Simon and leaned back against the bar to scan the room again. 

Alec sipped his drink, eyes landing on woman similar to his own age. She was yelling into her phone. He sincerely hoped it wouldn’t be her. Letting his gaze wander again, he checked out a short guy who was kind of cute but in a ‘might wake up to find him sucking your toes’ kind of way. 

_ Next,  _ Alec thought with a shudder. ‘Next’ turned out to be a gorgeous Asian guy, pacing up and down the lounge, cell pressed to his ear with one hand, the other wrapped around a whiskey tumbler, gesticulating with said hand to punctuate his conversation.

_ The guy is more than gorgeous _ , Alec thought, watching him scowl into his phone. Letting his eyes travel from the Gucci loafers the guy was wearing, up the gray slacks with a fine black chequered pattern that finished just above his ankles, over the Gucci belt that matched his shoes, and the white button-down that the guy was wearing, he declared him officially hot! 

The button down might have some weird brown stain all over the front of it but there were at least four buttons undone from what Alec could see and the guy’s sleeves were rolled up. The flash of white hair in the guy’s floppy bangs and the dark outline of his pretty eyes were drool-worthy, as were the multitude of rings of necklaces that adorned the cute guy. 

“I want that one,” Alec said, not realizing that he had said it out loud. He tossed his drink back, refusing to look away when the hot guy looked right at him, the guy pausing his conversation for a moment to meet his gaze before continuing. 

Alec ordered another drink as he dug into his carry on and pulled a small digital camera out, one of many, surreptitiously snapping a candid shot of the hot guy when mistery man returned to his conversation with a wink. He snapped a few more pictures from different angles when the guy moved gracefully through the lounge.

Not in a creepy way, just in a ‘I want to look at him again when I have to leave for my hotel’ kind of way. 

Alec could appreciate fine art. 

Flicking through the images he had captured, Alec swigged his drink back and ordered another, staring at one image of his subject, at the way the guy’s head was tipped back, pretty, perfectly made-up eyes screwed shut, as though the guy was praying for patience. 

_ He is fucking beautiful,  _ Alec thought, eyes roving over the image of the guy's gorgeous golden skin tone, the muscular-looking body that strained the shirt around his arms and chest, the floppy bangs that he wanted to run his hands through. 

“Simon, is it? Send that guy a refill of whatever he’s drinking,” Alec said to the barman when he looked up from his camera and noticed that the hot guy’s glass was now empty, before ordering himself a double. He needed it.

“Should I say who it is from?” Simon asked as he mixed the drinks, not that his customer was actually paying for the drink. But the recipient might still want to know.

“No, it’s fine,” Alec waved Simon away, leaning on the bar to sip his drink while Simon whisked a martini off to the beautiful stranger. 

Setting his backpack on the bar, Alec sorted through the contents, ensuring that he had enough spare batteries for his cameras and that all of them were packed properly. He fished his cell out when it started ringing.

“My flight got cancelled,” Alec said as soon as he answered it, seeing his sister’s name flash on the screen.

_ “Bummer, what are you going to do?” _

“The airline has booked me a hotel. But I have to share a room with one of the other passengers,” Alec replied, nodding briefly when the barman returned. An eye-roll of epic proportions strained his eyeballs when his sister replied, he could practically hear her grin.

_ “Please tell me it’s a guy and you’re going to bone him until the two of you can’t walk?” _

“I don’t know. It could be a woman,” Alec said, nodding when Izzy made a sympathetic noise. “There are several people here, it could be any of them,” he said, once more sweeping the lounge, his eyes lingering on hot stuff who looked right back.

_ “Well ask them, find out.” _

“You want me to announce to the VIP lounge that I will be spending the night in a bed with a total stranger?” Alec asked, raising his eyebrows when the barman stared at him.  _ Rude,  _ he thought, turning away from the eaves-dropping guy.

_ “VIP lounge, huh? Swanky… WAIT, DID YOU JUST SAY SHARING A BED?!” _

Alec had to pull the phone away from his ear, sighing at the decibel Izzy had reached. His wince turned to mortification when his sister started yelling about how he was going to meet the love of his life.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked the barman who was scribbling furiously in a notepad when he looked up. Was the guy taking notes on him?

“I’m an aspiring writer, this was just too much of a good story to pass up,” Simon replied, shrugging when his customer stared at him. He didn’t put his notepad away but he greeted his boyfriend when Jace joined him behind the bar for his shift. 

“Hey babe, this guy’s flight got cancelled and now he has to share a room with a stranger!” Simon crowed, leaning in when Jace’s hand found the small of his back. 

“Sucks for you man,” Jace said to the guy who looked like he was about to lose his shit and kill everyone in the lounge. “Do you want a drink?” he asked to cheer the passenger up.

“Whiskey,” Alec gritted out, snatching the drink up off of the bar and turning away from the rubbernecking couple who thought his misfortune was some kind of soap opera. Just in time for Izzy’s ramblings to catch his attention once more.

_ “Mom, Luke, Lydia, Helen, Aline, Ollie, Sam, - Alec’s flight got cancelled and now he has to share a bed with a stranger. Alec, I’m putting you on speaker, tell them!” _

“Izzy, stop,” Alec muttered into his phone, scrubbing his hand over his face when his step-dad started laughing a lung up, his mom shouted at him to use protection and his sister’s girlfriend and friends started squawking about romantic encounters in the background. 

“Are you hosting the Butch Betty Brigade weekly meeting again?” Alec hissed spitefully into his cell, ignoring the squawks of protest that blared through his phone. Half of New York would know about his predicament when he got back, none of his sister’s friends could hold their own piss.

_ “We aren’t called the Butch Betty Brigade I’ve told you, we are the Lesbians Rights Association! And we are actually making a difference for the community, what are you doing?” _

“Me? I’m drinking my  _ free _ whiskey in the  _ free _ VIP lounge before I go to my  _ free _ five-star hotel. Later, loser,” Alec said, hanging up on his sister’s outrage. For all he knew, he was staying in a flea-bitten motel but Izzy didn’t have to know that. 

Alec’s head snapped up when he opened his eyes to find a pair of Gucci loafers, and their owner, standing right next to him.

“The Butch Betty Brigade? This I’ve got to hear,” Magnus said to Tall Dark and Handsome, holding his glass out to the blonde barman for a drink. “Sorry, I wanted a refill and couldn’t help overhearing. I’m Magnus, is this seat taken?” he asked, pulling a chair out when the guy gestured to it.

Magnus had managed to reschedule his meeting, thankfully. Not that his boss hadn’t chewed his ass out. As if it was his fault. Catarina had been sympathetic, as usual. Ragnor had laughed at his plight, as usual. And Raphael had warned him to keep a weapon under his pillow in case he was lumbered with a serial killer. Cheerful! 

“Alec. It’s all yours,” Alec said, draining his glass when his throat suddenly turned dry, holding his glass out too. He completely missed the way the blonde barman rolled his eyes and the brunette started scribbling even more furiously in his notebook, too enchanted by the graceful way Magnus sat down.

“So, the Butch Betty Brigade?” Magnus prompted when they both had a drink, fascinated by the way Alec’s long fingers wrapped around the glass before his eyes flicked up to see Alec’s tongue sweep over his bottom lip.

“They aren’t really called that, I just say it to aggravate my sister when she annoys me. I’d finish anyone else if they called them that, they are an awesome bunch of women,” Alec said, looking Magnus over as much as Magnus was checking him out. 

Alec actually had a lot of respect for his sister and her organization, and the work they did, he just knew how to press her buttons. He continued when Magnus quirked an eyebrow. 

“My sister, Izzy, and her girlfriend, Lydia, run an organisation back in New York called the Lesbians Rights Association. They provide…”

“I’ve heard of them. They raise awareness for issues that affect the LGBTQ+ community and provide services for Lesbian and queer youth groups back home. I’ve donated a few times at some of their fundraisers,” Magnus interjected. Alec was becoming more and more intriguing by the second.

“You’re from New York?” Alec asked, thinking that maybe his day was turning around. He leaned back in his chair, appraising Magnus further, feeling a little loose from the alcohol he was consuming. His sister would be intrigued if she knew he had met one of her patrons in Paris.

“Brooklyn. You?” Magnus asked with a smile. He knew when someone was checking him out. And the beautiful hazel eyes didn’t miss an inch.

“Manhattan,” Alec replied, eyeing the tantalizing glimpse of smoothe golden chest where Magnus’ shirt was open.

“Are you staring at my chest, Alec?” Magnus asked, his eyes sparkling with mirth. The guy was going for a full-on titty stare. “My eyes are up here,” he grinned when Alec’s head snapped up.

“What? No, I was wondering what happened to your shirt,” Alec said, gesturing to the big brown stain, gripping onto the excuse. That was his story and he was sticking to it.

“I had an unfortunate run in with a waitress back in the food court. She spilt a jug of coffee all over me,” Magnus said, not buying Alec’s excuse for a moment. His eyebrow shot up when the brunette barman piped up.

“That would be Maia,” Simon said absentmindedly, pen flying across his paper in case he missed anything. He looked up when he realised that he had said it out loud.

“A friend of yours?” Magnus asked the barman, biting into his lip to stop from laughing at the incredulous expression on Alec’s face. He reached into his back pocket and pulled his wallet out, sliding a business card out of it and handing it to the barman. “Can you give this to her? Tell her it’s from coffee guy and to give me a call about my offer, she’ll know what it means,” he said. 

“Unbelievable,” Alec muttered under his breath, gawping at the barman. The guy wasn’t fazed at all about listening in, and by the looks of it, recording word for word the conversation of two strangers.

“Why don’t you just change into something else?” Alec asked when Magnus gave him his full attention again. He’d noticed some of the other occupants of the lounge giving Magnus funny looks, guessing that VIP members didn’t usually walk around wearing stained clothes.

“My airline lost my luggage,” Magnus said with a frown, remembering that he was currently out of clothing options. “They sent it to London and I have everything I could possibly need in my carry on, except for clothing,” he said, shaking his head at himself. 

“I could lend you something if you like?” Alec offered, gesturing to his cabin bag. This was why he didn’t bother checking luggage, preferring to travel light. The stain still looked damp, which couldn’t be comfortable. “I don’t have anything as nice as what you’re wearing but you’re more than welcome to borrow something?”

“And how would I give it back to you?” Magnus asked coyly, half amused, half swooning over the guy’s chivalry.

“Call it a gift then,” Alec said, climbing down off of his stool to open his small wheely case on the floor. “Or I could give you my home address? Call it an open invitation to drop it off whenever you like?” he said, winking when Magnus laughed. 

Magnus had to chuckle, watching Alec start digging through his stuff. There was no shame in Alec’s game, something that he appreciated greatly.

Alec dug a white t-shirt out, one which had a few holes in, unsure of whether it was a better option than Magnus’ stained shirt.  _ Are holes better than stains?  _ He wondered. At least it was clean. He had intended to wear it under a sweater where nobody would be able to see. 

“Sorry, I only brought one decent outfit with me and I need that. The rest is just travelling gear,” Alec said, handing the t-shirt over. He never brought his nice clothes out on the road with him, they would only get wrecked.

“How do you fit everything you need into there?” Magnus asked, taking the offered shirt when Alec zipped his luggage up. The tiny suitcase was packed to bursting. Maybe he could get some tips on how to travel light?

“I'm good at packing large loads into small spaces,” Alec said, grinning when Magnus snorted, along with the two barmen that were still watching them avidly between serving the other passengers.

“Hm, I bet you are,” Magnus said, his eyes darting to Alec’s crotch when Alec stood up. Maybe he imagined it but Alec seemed to pause, letting him look before the guy resumed his seat. 

“Do you mind if I spruce this up a little?” Magnus asked, shaking himself off as he gestured to the shirt. It was a plain t-shirt but it had a few holes in it, not that he was complaining. It was better than his stains. He just knew that he could do something with it. 

“Sure, spruce away. Maybe our audience wouldn’t mind getting us a refill while you do?” Alec said, looking pointedly at Simon and Jace.

“So, if I may so bold as to ask, what’s with the cameras?” Magnus asked, setting his carry on bag on the bar to dig a few supplies out. He had noticed them when he had approached the bar. 

“I’m a photographer,” Alec answered, watching Magnus transform the boring white t-shirt he’d given him.

“Cool, would I have seen your work anywhere?” Magnus asked, rolling the sleeves up until they were capped, securing them with a couple of small safety pins before ripping a few more artfully placed holes to the material. Taking a pack of larger, colourfull safety pins out of his bag, he ran them through the holes to hold the material together before taking a marker pen out of his bag.

“Sure, if you read Vogue,” Alec said, watching Magnus write something that he couldn’t quite see on the t-shirt. 

“Vogue?” Magnus asked, his head snapping up to stare at Alec. 

“The magazine? I’m a fashion photographer. Most of my work is featured in Vogue,” Alec replied, raising an eyebrow at the expression on Magnus’ face.

“Sure, I’ve heard of it,” Magnus said sardonically, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips before realisation hit. “You’re Alexander Lightwood,” he said.

“Yeah…?” Alec said, confusion reigning supreme, wondering how Magnus knew his name.

“Magnus Bane, Junior Editor of Vogue magazine,” Magnus chuckled, holding out his hand to shake Alec’s. “It’s a small world, Alexander,” he said when Alec took it.

“No shit?” Alec said none too elegantly, shaking the hand of the man who signed off on his paycheck. Technically. They had never met face to face but Magnus signed off on his photos, which in turn meant that he received a paycheck. He had wondered why the name Magnus had seemed vaguely familiar, it wasn’t as if the name was common.

“Nice to put a face to a name,” Magnus said, his hand lingering in Alec’s, only letting go when two glasses were placed in front of them. He shook himself off, threw a mouthful of the martini back and stripped his stained shirt off having completed his new t-shirt.

“Fuck!” Alec muttered, staring at Magnus’ body when the guy started stripping. He was wondering if he had any bills in his pocket to tuck into the waistband of Magnus’ pants as his eyes flicked over every muscle, vein and dimple.  _ So fucking hot!  _ His brain screamed at him.

Magnus turned on the spot slightly when he caught Alec staring, giving the guy a good view of his back and ass too before shrugging the t-shirt on, laughing when Alec actually made a disappointed noise. “See something you like?” he asked, pulling the shirt over his stomach and tucking the front of it into his pants.  _ When in France, do the French tuck, _ he thought.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what you’ve got,” Alec snorted, eyes roving over the skintight shirt that now showed Magnus’ muscular arms off to perfection with the capped sleeves. 

Alec didn’t feel any embarrassment or fear saying the words. Magnus was either a member of the LGBTQ+ community or a straight man who was comfortable enough with his masculinity to wear makeup and nail polish. His gaydar was usually spot on though. He was petty sure, from the flirting that Magnus was no straight man. 

Alec burst into laughter when he saw what Magnus had written on the t-shirt, clutching Magnus’ arm for support to keep him upright. Magnus had scrawled the words  _ ‘My eyes are up here’ _ in bold but elegant handwriting, with an arrow pointing up.

“I thought it had a certain ring to it,” Magnus chuckled, not complaining one bit that Alec didn’t let go of his arm. He met Alec’s gaze over the rim of his glass as he drained it, watching Alec’s tongue sweep over his bottom lip again. He wondered what that lip tasted like, seriously considering leaning over and stealing a kiss to find out.

Before someone clearing their throat interrupted the moment. 

Magnus looked up to find that Underhill had returned, disappointment flooding him. He found that he didn’t want to leave, all of a sudden. He’d much prefer getting to know Alec a little better. 

Alec wanted to kick his rep in the nuts when he looked away from Magnus to find the guy standing there, watching them. How was he supposed to ask Magnus for his number with an audience? He was positive Magnus felt the same connection that he felt and it would be a crying shame to end their interactions here.

“Ah, Mr Lightwood, Mr Bane. I see you’ve each met your roommate for the night,” Underhill said, smiling when the two men’s heads simultaneously snapped up to stare at him. “Come along, the car is waiting to take you to your hotel,” he said, turning on his heel to lead the way.

“Fuck,” Magnus muttered, gaping at Alec.

“Shit,” Alec mumbled under his breath, staring wide-eyed at his bedfellow for the night.

“Come on!” Jace grumbled, throwing his hands up in the air. “It was just getting interesting.”

“Wait, it can’t end like this!” Simon blurted out at the same time. 

Simon watched Alec and Magnus gather their belongings, both of them stealing glances at each other before his story walked out of the door. 


	2. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took longer than I expected to post this, it turned out to be a lot longer than I was anticipating. Which was about 5k words. My brain told me to go fuck myself and got carried away.

Alec stared - unseeing - out the window of the car, trying not to cringe over the awkward moment when Underhill had opened the car door, and he and Magnus had spent five minutes offering for the other to get in first, only for them both to try and get in at the same time.

While Alec would normally enjoy being squashed up against a hot guy, it had been nothing short of embarrassing. Underhill had stared at the two of them like they were a train wreck before rounding the car and opening the other door. Now they were sat in silence on the back seat, each staring out of their respective windows. 

This was usually the part where Alec would sleep with the stranger that had caught his attention for the evening and then breeze out after a couple of hours of mindless fucking, never to see his hookup again. What he wasn’t used to was spending time with said hookup afterwards. He wasn’t good at that part. 

But he and Magnus weren’t only sharing a bed for the night, they would also be sharing the ride back to the airport and the flight to Milan. That wasn’t even the weirdest part for Alec. The strangest thing was that he found he liked spending time with Magnus. He found the guy cute and easy to talk to. They even had a few things in common. He was wondering if that should scare him more than it did.

Magnus was ultra-aware of the guy sat less than a foot away from him, separated by their bags but still close enough to touch. It had been easy to flirt with Alec when they were just two passing strangers, far too easy. And harmless, he had thought. 

Now Magnus was faced with the very real possibility of there being something between them. The banter and laughter had been a very welcome distraction from his multitude of problems, almost familiar, an instant connection springing up between him and Alec. He was pretty sure Alec had felt it too. And now they would be spending the next twenty hours together, at the very least. 

Connecting with people had never been a problem for Magnus, never on his end anyway. The problem was always finding someone that connected with him. Too many times he had felt a connection to a person, offering them his heart only for them to return it after a week or a month or a year, always with one less piece than he had given it away with. 

Magnus wasn’t sure if his heart had enough pieces left to keep trying. He had been on the verge of giving up on finding the one person who wanted those pieces for a while now. And then he had met this beautiful stranger, had felt that connection far faster than he had ever done before and was positive that Alec had felt it too. 

Magnus was a big believer in fate so he was inevitably left wondering if this was a sign. What were the chances of his flight being cancelled, and being stuck in a room with someone that he was deeply attracted to, and found it easy to hold a conversation with, and would get to spend more than just the night with? They might have met on the other side of the world but they lived in the same city. So there was always the chance of them meeting again.

Maybe that would be Magnus’ sign. If they met again after tonight, back home. Surely that would be a sign? 

“Are you going to Milan for business or pleasure?” Alec asked to break the silence, half hoping that Magnus would make some quip about pleasure. He found that he kind of missed the tension that had been brewing between them at the airport. Before either of them had known that they would be sharing a bed with each other. 

Alec was no stranger to sharing a bed with random guys, but those kinds of sleepovers usually involved his bedfellow writhing beneath him. Or riding him. Or him riding them. Or… He had to stop himself from continuing with that line of thought before his dick did something he would regret.

“Business, it’s fashion week. The plan was to attend a meeting with a supplier tomorrow to get my first clothing line up and running then I was supposed to meet my boss for the runways. She made me reschedule my meeting for after the shows though. You?” Magnus asked, curious about why Alec was heading to Milan. The inkling that he'd had was confirmed with Alec's reply. 

"I'll be there to take the photos for Vogue's editorial on the latest lines," Alec replied, glad that conversation had started to flow once more. He had started to sober up once they had left the airport and it hadn't helped with the awkwardness that had descended upon them. 

"How come you missed the announcement about the flight being cancelled?" Magnus asked, turning from the window and angling his body towards Alec, seeing Alec do the same. 

"My flight from New York was late. Some important businessman was late and they held the plane up for him,” Alec said, not bothering to conceal his scowl. 

Taking photographs for a living paid well now but that hadn’t always been the case. Alec’s mom and step-dad were well off but he had wanted to make his own money rather than rely on them. Sometimes rich people’s entitlement rubbed him up the wrong way.

“Let me guess, the guy just waltzed onto the plane without so much as an apology to the rest of you?” Magnus asked, smiling when Alec nodded. The way Alec rolled his eyes was much more interesting to look at than the Parisian streets that whizzed past them. The action had him wanting to see it again, preferably while Alec was taking his dick. 

“Yeah. It’s a good job they don’t let you take scissors on the plane, I probably would have been thrown off my flight for cutting his ponytail off,” Alec said, grinning at the mental image he conjured of him standing victoriously over ponytailed businessman’s body, waving said ponytail like a flag.

“A ponytail? You would have been doing the world a favour,” Magnus snorted. His breath caught when Alec started laughing, eyes glued to the crinkles that sprung up around Alec’s screwed-up eyes. 

Magnus’ eyes flicked over the rest of Alec’s body, roving over the dark blue jeans and navy blue hoodie Alec was wearing, concealing what he thought would be a gorgeous body. Alec’s clothing was form-fitting, hinting at a muscular frame. And Alec was tall, a few inches taller than him. Tall people always made for good cuddles. 

“Yeah, so my flight landed late. I just caught the final announcement and had to run across the airport for my connection. And then Underhill arrived and told me told my flight was cancelled,” Alec sighed. He didn’t know whether to complain about the cancelled flight or thank his lucky stars when he caught Magnus giving him a once over.

There was a strong possibility that Alec’s eyes got just as busy as Magnus’ were, once more taking Magnus in. The sight of Magnus nipple, displayed by one of the holes Magnus had ripped into the material of his shirt, made him want to lean over and flick his tongue over it, wondering if they were sensitive. 

“Hm, yes. Our flight was cancelled,” Magnus murmured, snapping out of it. A grin flitted over his face when Alec’s eyes snapped up from the grip that they had taken on his nipple. It seemed Alec hadn’t gotten the memo from his shirt. “You would think that they’d offer two strange men a suite at least,” he said, his eyes sparkling with amusement. 

“I asked Underhill but he said there were a couple of families on our flight and they had been offered the only two suites available,” Alec said, meeting Magnus’ gaze. “He said they only had one room left and that I would be sharing it.”

“Did Underhill flirt with you?” Magnus asked, burning with morbid curiosity. They had both noticed Alec running through the airport.

“Underhill isn’t my type,” Alec said, a grin threatening the corners of his mouth.

“What  _ is _ your type?” Magnus asked, unaware of the fact that he had leaned in to catch Alec’s answer. 

“Dark hair, pretty eyes, a fit body, a magnetic personality,” Alec replied before he could think better of the answer, giving Magnus what he hoped wasn’t an obvious elevator stare. They were close enough that he could see just how pretty Magnus’ eyes were, beautiful dark brown with a hint of golden flecks. “Why, what’s your type?” he asked. 

“I guess we’ll never know,” Magnus said when the car pulled up outside a hotel, breaking the tension that had been growing between them. He had to drag his eyes away from the sight of Alec’s tongue flicking over that plump bottom lip when his door was opened, inwardly smirking when he caught Alec pouting from his peripheral.

A groan escaped Alec when his door was opened too. Collecting his cabin bag from their driver, he followed Magnus into the hotel, blatantly staring at Magnus’ firm looking ass and not having a single fuck to give about it. 

Magnus approached the front desk to check-in, feeling Alec’s eyes on him, not complaining one bit. He even added a bit of sway to his walk. Luckily, all he had to do was mention the word airline and the smiling woman behind the reception waved him off. He handed his passport over, elbowing Alec to do the same, and tucked his own back into the satchel he’d been using for his carry on once the woman had scanned them.

Alec took his passport back, just about managing to drag his eyes away from Magnus when the receptionist signalled for a porter to show them to their room. He handed his cabin bag over to the guy, listening to the man start prattling away in French as they followed him into an elevator. 

Alec didn’t have a clue what the porter was saying, he didn’t speak French. He was too busy to pay attention anyway, being pressed up against Magnus. The elevator was tiny, forcing all three of them to stand closer than they probably would if there was more room. He and Magnus were practically chest to chest. They were standing close enough for him to smell the dick hardening scent of Magnus’ cologne.

Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes, watching the beautiful hazel of his iris’s shrink with the dilation of his pupils. He could almost feel Alec’s body, as though a thousand tiny threads had sprung up to connect them, drawing him closer to Alec. Only the ding that signalled their arrival at their floor stopped him from leaning over the last few inches that separated them to press his lips to Alec’s.

Alec’s breath shuddered out of him when they stepped off of the elevator, forcing him to drag a deeper breath into his empty lungs. How the fuck was he supposed to share a bed with the guy if the elevator had almost finished him off? He had no doubt that he would feel Magnus’ presence the entire night.

“J'espère que vous et votre petit ami apprécierez votre séjour. S'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à contacter la réception si vous avez des exigences.”

Magnus looked away from Alec to accept the room key, his eyebrows rising at the porter’s choice of words. A small grin crept over his face when he replied. 

“Merci, Je suis sûr que nous allons profiter de Notre séjour immensément,” Magnus said, sliding a couple of bills out of his wallet. Handing the euros over, he slotted the card into the reader and dropped the card into the slot that would allow them to use the lights when the door opened. 

“What did he say?” Alec asked when the porter left, intrigued by Magnus’ expression and just a little turned on by the way Magnus’ soft voice had wrapped around the French words with a perfect accent and what he was sure was the correct pronunciation. He found himself wanting Magnus to speak to him in French, preferably cursing his name out, deep in the throes of pleasure.

“He expressed his deepest wish that my boyfriend and I would enjoy our stay,” Magnus chuckled, winking at Alec before strutting into the room. The way Alec’s eyebrows shot up, lips parting at his words, was adorable.

“Did you correct him?” Alec asked, following Magnus into the room, his stomach clenching.

“And break his heart? It is rude to correct people, Alexander,” Magnus grinned over his shoulder. He had assured the porter that they would indeed enjoy their stay. 

The room was spotless. Turning to survey the stylishly-decorated room, Magnus found; two nightstands, two comfortable chairs either side of a table, an armoire, a closet, a door - which he assumed led to a bathroom - and a small balcony. 

And a bed. Singular. 

“I’m gay,” Alec blurted out when his eyes landed unerringly on the bed. When Underhill said that they only had a double room, he had meant it. The bed wasn’t even king-size, maybe a little larger than a queen-size, made up with bright white cotton sheets and a mound of pillows. 

“I’m so pleased for you,” Magnus said, having to bite into his bottom lip to keep from laughing. What exactly was he supposed to do with that information?

“I just… I thought it best to be upfront with these kinds of things,” Alec said, cursing his chaotic ass. It was like he had no control over his own mouth.

“Well, in the spirit of full transparency, I’m bi,” Magnus grinned, reaching up to pat Alec’s cheek. The guy had actually blushed a little, it was such a pretty colour on his cheeks. 

“Laugh all you want, Magnus. It would be majorly uncomfortable if you’d turned out to be straight and thought I was keeping it from you. I try not to assume other people’s sexuality and haven’t been in the habit of hiding mine since I was a teenager,” Alec shrugged. He had hoped that Magnus was at least bi, if not gay, and was relieved to find that he wasn’t just being an ass by assuming that Magnus wasn’t straight.

“Good for you. Neither am I,” Magnus said, properly chastised. Alec had a point, most people assumed his sexuality just from his makeup and nail polish, usually thinking him gay. 

Dropping his satchel on the bed, Magnus wandered over to the balcony and opened the door, stepping out to look out over the hustle and bustle of Paris. He thought about Alec’s words, about how a straight guy might accuse him of hiding his sexuality. 

Magnus had hit on straight guys before and was usually met with disdain in the very least. Not always, some straight guys were even flattered. Being attracted to people of your own gender was hard to navigate when you didn’t already know someone else’s orientation. 

“Sorry I laughed back there, it’s good that we got that out of the way,” Magnus said when Alec joined him on the balcony. The glass of red wine that Alec handed him was more than welcome.

“There’s a minibar,” Alec said by way of explanation when Magnus quirked a brow at him. He sipped his own glass of red, letting his gaze wander over the view before them. Evening was falling over Paris, the sky a riot of orange, pinks and purples. It was lovely. 

“Might as well if it’s free,” Magnus said, taking an appreciative sip. “Just out of curiosity, what would you have done if I’d been straight and had a problem with your sexuality?” he asked, thinking of how it could have gone the other way, how Alec might have been stuck with some homophobic asshole or how it could have been the same for him.

“I’m sure you would’ve found a nice comfortable spot on the floor. Might have been cold with no blankets though,” Alec said, chuckling into the rim of his glass when Magnus threw his head back in laughter. He was stunned into silence by the way Magnus’ face screwed up, perfect teeth flashing in the light that shone from their room, small lines radiating from Magnus’ pretty eyes. He was  _ so  _ done for!

“I doubt there is a comfortable spot on that floor,” Magnus chuckled when he’d gotten a grip of himself, grinning at the thought of Alec keeping the blankets to himself out of spite. “Why don’t we order some room service? Really milk the airline for their royal fuckup?” he asked.

“I could eat,” Alec said, his stomach grumbling its approval of Magnus’ plan to punctuate his words. 

“Good, because I want us to have at least one date under our belts before we jump into bed with each other,” Magnus said, flashing a grin when Alec laughed. Sliding past Alec to reenter the room, he paused for a second or two longer than necessary, pressed against Alec’s back, unable to help himself. The balcony wasn't all that wide, or at least, that’s what he told himself.

They spent the next two hours eating steak, drinking wine and getting to know each other, talking about the lives they led and what their interests were. And how single each of them was. They were both keen to point that out for some reason

Alec told Magnus about how his grandfather had given him an old camera when he’d been a child and how it had sparked a life long passion for capturing beautiful moments. About his mother, Maryse, who ran a store in Manhatten, selling rare old books and pieces of art. And how she had reconnected with an old school friend, his now step-father, Luke, who had switched professions from a detective to a lawyer after an injury. 

Alec explained that his father had left his mother when he had been a teenager for some woman that none of them even knew existed. And how his sister had been the only one who knew he was gay for a long time before he’d come out, even though his parents had never expressed any negative views on the subject of sexuality.

Magnus told Alec about how his mother had died when he had been a young boy and about how his father, Asmodeus, had expected him to take over the family business. The contention that had built between him and his father, he explained, had led to his love of fashion. 

Magnus had explained that his father had tried, time and again, to control every aspect of his life from the people he dated to his wardrobe, leading Magnus to start creating his own clothes to spite Asmodeus.

Magnus explained, with a smile on his face, how he had grown distant from his father and surrounded himself with a new family of his own. He told Alec how his best friends, Ragnor, Cat and Raphael had been the ones to encourage him to go for an internship at Vogue and how he had worked his way up to where he was now. He even told Alec how Raphael had warned him to sleep with an axe under his pillow, though neither of them knew where he would find one.

They talked and drank, sharing more with each other than either of them had expected to. But they both knew that they were putting off the inevitable, no matter how the attraction grew between them with each anecdote and tale. Until the time came when they could put it off no longer.

“Would you mind if I showered first? I’ve been on the road for a few days and I just want to feel clean after the incident with the coffee today,” Magnus asked, needing a few moments to himself. He found that they had shuffled closer to one another, each of them edging their chairs around the table until he was practically in Alec’s lap. 

“Sure, help yourself,” Alec said, gesturing to the bathroom, needing to take a breather anyway. 

“Thank you. Could I also impose on you for something to sleep in? I don’t have anything but my stained shirt,” Magnus said, ignoring the fact that he usually slept in the nude. That certainly wouldn’t help the situation. 

Alec crossed to the bed and started digging through his limited options. Pyjamas were one of the things that he hadn’t bothered with. He always slept naked or just in his boxers, neither of which were polite for company. Then again, he hadn’t expected company. Digging a button-down out, he handed it over, wondering if Magnus would expect boxers as well.

Magnus excused himself to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and letting out a deep breath. The wine had gone to his head a little and he was so attracted to Alec that he had almost dragged the guy over to the bed a few times. Everything about Alec was fascinating from the expansive hand gestures he used to tell a story, to the mesmerising eyes and plump lips that were begging to be worshipped. 

It wasn’t just physical for Magnus either. Alec was a genuinely nice person, even lending him clothes. Looking down at the salmon-pink shirt in his hands, he marvelled at how lucky he had been that it was he and Alec who had both ended up being late. He could have ended up with someone a lot worse. In fact, he didn’t mind being stuck with Alec at all.

Magnus wasn’t quite sure how he got through his shower without giving in and jerking himself to release. Images of Alec kept floating behind his eyelids every time he closed them, making him imagine what Alec sounded like when he came or what Alec’s lips would look like wrapped around his dick. 

Magnus caught himself with his hand wrapped around it three times, stroking himself quickly with his soapy hand before having to wrestle himself away from his dick. The release would have been welcome, something that he was actually pretty desperate for but he knew Alec would hear him. His orgasms always ended noisily. So he controlled himself with an iron will. After teasing himself a few times.

Shutting the water off before he gave in completely, Magnus climbed out and towelled himself off, staring down at his raging boner as he scrubbed the towel over his head.  _ Great, just what the random stranger that you are about to go to bed with, to sleep, needs to see,  _ he thought, scowling down at his dick.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Magnus wiped the condensation off of the large mirror and studied his reflection. He had washed his face in the shower but his cleanser and toner were in his satchel, which he had left in the bedroom. And so were the one spare pair of boxers that he always kept in his carry on.

“Bathroom’s free,” Magnus said when he emerged from the bathroom to find Alec standing in the balcony doorway. His grip on his clothes and Alec’s shirt tightened when Alec looked him over from head to toe. Maybe he was mistaken but he was positive he saw nothing but hunger in Alec’s eyes.

“Thanks,” Alec said, his voice scratchy, throat dry. Hot, with a capital H, was all that came to mind as he looked Magnus over. He had seen Magnus’ body when Magnus had changed at the airport but Magnus hadn’t only been wearing a towel around his waist then. And he certainly hadn’t had rivulets of water dripping down his chest and off the end of one nipple.

Magnus moved into the room, dropping his clothes on the bed to dig his boxers and skincare products out of his carry on. He didn’t release a breath until Alec scooped his own clothes up and passed by to use the bathroom. Meeting Alec’s gaze when he passed, barely half a foot from him, he had to angle his body away so Alec wouldn’t see the boner that refused to die.

Alec almost walked straight into the bathroom door when he approached the bathroom. He was too busy internalising Magnus’ blown pupils and the bulge that Magnus had failed to hide, blatantly visible through the towel that Magnus had wrapped around his waist, to pay any attention to where he was going. 

Dropping his boxers and t-shirt onto the vanity when he managed to get through the door, Alec stripped and threw himself into the shower. Not even a cold one could save him now so he left the water on hot, coated his hand in the complimentary soap and braced himself with the other hand against the shower wall. 

There was no way on this earth that Alec was getting into that bed without getting some sort of release first. He tugged his dick hard and fast to the image of Magnus’ body. The guy was built like a Greek god and would test a nun. His grip tightened as an image of Magnus’ face, screwed up with laughter, flashed behind his eyes, his imagination running ten steps ahead. 

Just imagining that was the face Magnus pulled when his ass was filled was enough to tip Alec over the edge. Burying his face in the arm that was braced against the wall, he muffled his deep moan when he painted the blue tiles white. Stroking himself through his orgasm, he hung his head, fighting for breath and not to let any small moans escape.  _ Fuck!  _

“You have got to be fucking kidding,” Alec muttered to himself when his erection didn’t seem to want to go down. He glared at his cock incredulously, willing himself soft. It wasn’t happening. If his dick wasn’t so sensitive right then, he would have taken himself for a second round. Hard and sensitive were  _ not  _ a good combination.

Alec paced the bathroom as he dried himself off, shuddering when he ran the towel over his nipples before giving up on trying to get his dick to soften. He even went as far as splashing his junk with cold water before realising it was a lost cause. Magnus was just on the other side of the door. 

Pulling a fresh pair of boxers and a t-shirt on, Alec did the only thing he could. He clutched the towel in front of his dick and made his way into the bedroom before Magnus could think he was some kind of weirdo for spending too long in the bathroom.

Magnus looked up from his work when Alec emerged from the bathroom, watching Alec linger in the doorway. All of his sketches were spread over the bed as he tried to sort them into some sort of order, adding a detail or two here and there. He always did like to organize when he was nervous and for some reason, apprehension filled his stomach with a jumble of nerves. He really liked Alec.

“I hope you don’t mind if I claim this side of the bed? I like to sleep with a breeze from the window. Or in this case, the door,” Magnus said, gathering his sketches to let Alec get into bed, decidedly  _ not _ looking at Alec in his tight olive-green t-shirt and gray boxer brief combo. The night was warm enough to leave the balcony door open without fear of anyone scaling the six floors to get to their room.

“It's all yours,” Alec said, eyes flicking over Magnus. Magnus was sat with one leg tucked under him, the other dangling over the side of the bed as he collected his drawings. The pink shirt looked good on him, open to his stomach to accommodate the width of Magnus’ chest and arms, the obviously too long sleeves pushed up. 

“You weren’t joking when you said you had everything you could need in your carry on, were you?” Alec asked, nodding to the contents of Magnus’ satchel where it had spilt out onto the nightstand. 

It was a motley collection of things, from a sewing kit to beauty products, pens, a first-gen iPod, a single sock, a brand new iPad, makeup, a torch, lube and condoms, a personal alarm, gum… 

_ Lube and condoms,  _ Alec thought, his eyes zeroing in them before flicking to Magnus. There must have been some kind of look on his face because Magnus’ head snapped around to see what he was staring at.

“One should always be prepared,” Magnus muttered, doing his best not to choke the words out when he realized what Alec was looking at. The bag he was using as a carry on was his everyday bag, something that he never emptied, only ever seeming to fill. He cursed himself as he lumbered up to start stuffing his things back in his bag. 

Magnus had pulled his favourite pencil out of it while Alec had been in the bathroom, not even paying attention to what else was in there. He had forgotten half of it even existed. 

Alec used Magnus’ distraction to bolt for the bed, jumping under the sheets while Magnus was busy with his bag. He breathed a sigh of relief when he managed to get into bed without Magnus noticing his boner, which had only stiffened further when he had caught sight of Magnus’ lube and condom stash.

Choosing to look at Magnus’ sketches instead of the pert ass that Magnus’ black boxer briefs did nothing to hide or Magnus’ firm, muscular thighs, Alec picked a couple of them up. He forced himself to imagine how he would pose the models if he was to photograph the collection, rather than what those thighs would feel like wrapped around his neck while he choked on Magnus’ dick. 

“I think you have a successful career ahead of you,” Alec said when Magnus turned and took the sketches from him. He had photographed enough fashion shoots to know talent when it was staring him in the face. And honestly, some of the garbage that was passed off as fashion these days didn’t hold a candle to Magnus’ designs.

“Look, we are two grown-ass men. We don’t need to make this awkward,” Magnus said, misinterpreting Alec’s comment as small talk. “We can share a bed without it being awkward, right?” he asked, dropping his sketches on the table to turn back to the bed. 

“Of course,” Alec said, reclining with one arm propped under his head to show how at ease he was. Even if he wasn’t. “I really do like the designs though. I’ve done shoots for Gucci, Chanelle, Ysl, Valentino, Burberry. You are way up there with those brands, Magnus,” he said truthfully.

“Thank… thank you, Alexander. That’s good to hear,” Magnus said, his stomach only flopping around a little from the compliment. A sigh escaped along with a small amount of tension as he climbed into the bed, settling down delicately next to Alec beneath the cool cotton sheets. “How about we get some sleep?” he asked, flicking the lamp off when Alec nodded.

Alec stared up at the ceiling when the lights went out, feeling and hearing the mattress creak a little when Magnus lay back down. He had to wonder what it was about the room being plunged into almost total darkness, with barely a glow of streetlight from the open door, that made him ultra-aware of everything around him.

It was though Alec’s breathing was the loudest thing in the room all of a sudden. Taking shallower breaths, he tried to quieten it a little, hoping that Magnus hadn’t noticed the racket. The guy was lying less than half a foot away from him, a few scant inches. It was too far and not far enough away all in the same breath. Not that Magnus’ breathing was any quieter. He consoled himself with that when his breath huffed out raggedly.

Magnus tried to close his eyes, doing his best to ignore the warmth from the body that lay next to him. If the tension in the car earlier on had been thick, it was nothing compared to what sat between the two of them now. It was pressed up against him like a wall, an all-encompassing awareness of the presence of somebody that he was deeply attracted to. 

A ragged breath from beside him had Magnus biting into his lip, thankful for the darkness. The sound was like music to his dick and he was certain that Alec would see the evidence of it if the streetlight was just a little brighter. Listening to Alec try and quiet his breathing - which was as obvious to him as his own attempts - he tried to calm his heartbeat, positive that Alec would hear it over the racket of their breathing. 

Alec had to grit his teeth when a twitch started up in his leg. He knew he was lying awkwardly but he didn’t dare move. Half of it came from not wanting to make Magnus uncomfortable, the other half of his reluctance to shift his weight came from his fear of pouncing on Magnus and mauling him. 

Alec could feel Magnus’ presence with every inch of his body. Not only was Magnus lying right there but he smelled wonderful, that exotic woodsy, musky scent from earlier. It made him wonder if Magnus had put cologne on after his shower, a thought that turned his lips up at the corners. 

Alec had noticed that Magnus hadn’t reapplied his makeup or restyled his hair but that scent had him wondering if Magnus was trying to make himself more appealing. Not that Magnus needed products to do that. Styled or not, Magnus was gorgeous, a walking temptation that screamed  _ take me,  _ into the pervading darkness that surrounded them.

Having no choice when the twitch in his leg showed signs of turning to a full-on spasm, Alec shifted his weight when a twinge shot through his thigh, smothering the groan that wanted to escape him. That, he did not need right now, still aware of his own breathing and Magnus’.

Magnus got to know his own body on a cellular level when Alec shifted next to him, his breathing, roaring in his ears, his heartbeat speeding up, as impossible as that seemed, an awareness of how he was lying and where his limbs were placed, creeping over him. 

Images of Alec in the shower sprang into Magnus’ head, wild imaginings of what Alec had looked like under the water, how Alec might have touched himself whilst washing, torturing him with how clearly he saw it all. Just the thought of Alec soaping his dick or hole up had his own dick filling with blood, his balls aching.

The images tested Magnus like nothing else ever had, made him wish that he had offered to share the shower with Alec, just to avoid this if nothing else. Maybe he could have even come up with saving water as an excuse. The need in his balls and gut grew as he listened to Alec’s breathing pick up, maybe in response to his own, felt each of Alec’s minute movements next to him, threatening to drive him crazy.

Unable to stop himself, Alec turned his head slightly when he felt Magnus shudder next to him, feeling it through the mattress beneath them, a slight rustle of cotton brushing over him where the sheets that covered them shook. 

The outline of Magnus’ body, now that Alec’s eyes had adjusted fully to the darkness, and the hand that brushed his leg when Magnus turned - so slightly that he might not have noticed under any other circumstances - was Alec’s undoing. 

Impossibly turned on by the image of Magnus in nothing but a towel, the memory of Magnus’ ass in those tight boxers, the mere proximity of Magnus’ body - it was all too much for Alec, sending a breath - that he hadn’t even been aware he was holding - gasping out of him. 

“Magnus…?”

The two syllables, gravelling out, wrecked Magnus and the semblance of composure that he tenuously held over himself, as soon as they were uttered. Alec’s low voice snaked out into the darkened room and wrapped around him, almost forcing him to surge forward. 

Alec didn’t even think. The moment Magnus moved, he reached out and wrapped his arm around Magnus’ waist, dragging him closer. It took a moment of searching Magnus’ cheek and jaw but he found Magnus’ lips, breathing hard when he slammed their lips together. 

The tension that had been building between them for hours erupted, Alec’s hand moving to grab hold of Magnus’ knee when it curled over his hip.

Magnus licked at Alec’s lip, almost biting into the plump flesh in his haste to be granted entrance, stealing Alec’s air when Alec’s hand slid over his knee and gripped it tightly. He went when Alec rolled onto his back, coming to straddle Alec’s hips. A low moan built in the back of his throat when he felt how hard Alec was, Alec’s solid length digging into his own hard dick, setting his hips in motion.

“God, I was losing my mind over there,” Magnus muttered between biting kisses, burying his hands in the pillow either side of Alec’s head to gain traction. Dipping back down, he kissed Alec, again and again.

“ _ You were? _ I lost mine the moment you walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel,” Alec muttered, chasing Magnus’ kisses. The soft, breathless husk of Magnus’ voice made him want to fuck into the guy, made him want to see what other noises Magnus would make.

Imagination running wild, Alec invaded Magnus’ mouth, his hips taking over when Magnus started grinding down on him in earnest. Sliding his hands up Magnus’ thighs, he gripped them hard, digging his heels into the mattress to let his hips surge up, working with Magnus’ movements. 

Pulling back for a moment to breathe, Alec grinned against Magnus’ lips, a small chuckle escaping when Magnus was the one to chase the kiss. He could tell that the friction produced by their movements was affecting Magnus just as much as it was him.

Magnus joined in with Alec’s giggle, grabbing Alec’s shoulders for more leverage. The movements of his hips had Alec surging up once more, setting a grin on his lips and his hands wandering. They sought refuge in Alec’s hair, his fingers curling in the thick, dark locks to tug Alec’s head closer.

Alec was pretty sure he was about to nut, his dick aching from the delicious friction of Magnus rubbing on it. His own hands wandered further up Magnus’ thighs, fingers skimming up the insides and over Magnus’ cock. 

“Fuck, please?” Magnus breathed against Alec’s lips when Alec’s fingers lingered on his dick. A shudder ran down his spine when Alec’s long fingers pushed into the waistband of his boxers and curled around his cock. He sat up straight, giving Alec more room to start stroking him, his hips jutting forward to push into Alec’s hand and grind on Alec’s dick. 

Alec pushed the hem of his shirt up Magnus’ stomach, fingers brushing Magnus’ abs, lingering in the crevices as he explored. He continued the exploration when Magnus took hold of the shirt, leaving his hand free to flick his thumb over Magnus’ nipple. His breath exploded out of him when he got a knee in the ribs for his troubles.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Magnus asked when he heard Alec’s grunt followed by the sound of Alec sucking air in, hard. He had sensitive nipples. Groping blindly when Alec’s hand stopped jerking him, he reached out, almost knocking Alec’s bedside lamp off of the nightstand before he found the switch.

“Jesus!” Alec muttered when the room suddenly lit up, the flair of light stabbing him in his unexpecting eyeballs. Squinting up at Magnus when his eyes adjusted, a laugh burst from him when he saw Magnus with his hand clutched over his mouth, looking half wrecked and thoroughly fuckable in his shirt.

“I’m sorry, I should have warned you. About the light and about how sensitive my nipples are,” Magnus said, his expression apologetic. 

“‘S okay. At least we can see what we’re doing now,” Alec said, fighting back another laugh, unsure of why he was even laughing in the first place. Looking down at his hand, still wrapped around Magnus’ dick, inside his boxers, his eyes flicked back up to Magnus, seeing him look down too. 

“You still want to?” Magnus asked, half surprised, half desperate for Alec to say yes. Despite almost blinding the guy and possibly cracking a rib, he was still insanely hard and could feel that Alec was too. 

“What do you think?” Alec asked, bucking his hips up to punctuate the question. The knee to the ribs had surprised him more than hurt and his eyes had readjusted now. He was more than willing to continue. “If you still want to?” he asked.

“What do you think?” Magnus parroted, rolling his hips to fuck into Alec’s hand. A laugh that was almost a shriek escaped when Alec’s hand disappeared from his boxers, Alec surging up and wrapping an arm around his waist. Looking up at Alec, suddenly finding himself flat on his back with Alec between his legs where Alec had rolled them over, he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck.

“I think you look hot in my shirt but I want to see what’s underneath it again,” Alec chuckled, rocking his hips into Magnus’ ass when Magnus’ legs wrapped around him. One of his arms was trapped under Magnus’ body but he put his free hand to good use, deftly flicking a couple more buttons open.

“And I want to see just how sensitive those nipples are,” Alec grinned, swooping down and flicking his tongue over Magnus’ left nipple when he pulled the shirt aside. He grinned into Magnus’ chest when Magnus yelped.

“Fuck! Alexander!” Magnus yelled, half laughing, half choking the word out. He tugged at Alec’s hair when Alec did it again, his back arching, his legs tightening when Alec sucked it into his mouth. “Carry on like that and you’ll be the one sleeping on the floor!” he groaned, the words fading when Alec did it again. It was an empty threat and they both knew it.

“But you seem to like it,” Alec mumbled around Magnus’ nipple, giving the little nub another lick before lazily swiping his tongue over Magnus right nipple. The reactions he was getting from Magnus made him want to lay there all night, torturing Magnus’ nipples, just to see them again and again.

“Nobody likes a cocky lover, Alexander,” Magnus chided, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, back arching further to push into Alec’s mouth when he sucked on it, hard. “Fuck!” he breathed.

“I’m not cocky, I’m confident,” Alec murmured, sucking harder again when Magnus’ ankles locked around his back. Rocking his hips forward, he pushed his solid length against Magnus’ ass, Magnus pushing right back. 

“Confident? What, your prowess in the bedroom will leave me begging for more?” Magnus tried for scathing but the words came out breathless and needy. That was exactly how he wanted to spend the rest of the night.

“I never said that...” Alec grinned, pulling his arm out from beneath Magnus, burying his fists in the mattress either side of Magnus’ body and coming onto his knees to buck hard into Magnus’ ass. “... you did,” he said, his smirk widening.

“Uhum, show me what you’ve got then,” Magnus said, surging up to catch Alec’s lips when they flopped open slightly, laughing at the expression on Alec’s face. It seemed that Alec was as competitive as he was. “But don’t be too confident, you haven’t seen what I’ve got. Yet,” he said against Alec’s lips.

“Is that your way of saying that you want me to fuck you, and then you want to fuck me?” Alec asked, the movement of Magnus’ hand catching his eye out of his peripheral.

“What’s the matter, Alexander? You scared that your skills won’t live up to the hype or are you afraid you won’t have the stamina to keep up?” Magnus chuckled, grabbing his satchel off of the nightstand. 

“I’m always open to switching things up,” Alec shrugged, a smirk lighting his face up at the challenge Magnus had issued as he took the stash of lube and condoms that Magnus handed him and dropped them on the bed. Returning to the task of removing Magnus’ shirt when Magnus dropped his satchel on the floor, he undid the last of the buttons, letting Magnus sit up to shrug it off.

“I think it’s only fair that we take yours off too,” Magnus said, tugging at Alec’s t-shirt until Alec raised his arms. The sight of Alec’s chest hair when he pulled the shirt over Alec’s head practically had his mouth watering. 

The scratch of it against Magnus’ chest was even better. His legs tightened around Alec’s waist when Alec dipped down, Alec’s lips trailing down the side of his neck. Tilting his head to give Alec better access, he began to explore the plains of Alec’s back, fingers dipping into the space between Alec’s shoulder blades.

Alec listened to the small noises that built in the back of Magnus’ throat, flicking his tongue over Magnus’ collarbone before following the line of it with sucking kisses. This was exactly what he had been imagining in the shower, Magnus writhing beneath him. 

A low moan escaped Alec when Magnus’ fingertips trailed down his spine, sending waves of goosebumps rippling over his skin. It didn’t take long for Magnus’ hands to find his hips. Taking the hint, letting Magnus’ hands guide him, he started rocking his hips again as he made his way down Magnus’ body, memorising the feel of Magnus’ ribcage and stomach muscles with his lips. 

Alec detected the slight perfume taste of Magnus’ cologne whenever his tongue snaked out, proving his theory right.

Magnus released the grip of his legs when Alec shuffled back a little, letting his legs hang open, draped over Alec’s thighs instead. Looking up, breathing hard when he saw the raw desire in Alec’s stunning eyes, he nodded, biting into his lip when Alec took the waistband of his boxers in hand. 

Alec tugged Magnus’ boxers off, breathing just as hard as Magnus was when Magnus raised his hips to help him. Without a hint of embarrassment, his eyes zeroed in on Magnus’ dick when it sprang free, his eyes flicking up once more to meet Magnus’ gaze. The shrug of Magnus’ shoulders and the smile that he could see Magnus trying to fight had him straining for air. 

Magnus had been correct, he hadn’t seen what Magnus had. But Alec was seeing it now. And he wasn’t disappointed. 

Magnus didn’t say a word, trying not to laugh when Alec licked his lips. Letting his legs drop back to Alec’s thighs, he had no problem opening his legs wider, letting Alec have a good look at what he was packing. 

Tossing Magnus’ boxers over his shoulder, Alec set to exploring Magnus’ body further, trailing his fingers through the soft hairs on Magnus’ legs. Running his hands down the insides of Magnus’ thighs, he pushed them wider, giving him an unimpeded view.

“Are you just going to stare at it?” Magnus asked, unable to help the chuckle that escaped when Alec shook his head, seeming to snap out of it. 

Alec’s eyes snapped up to Magnus’ face, reluctantly leaving Magnus’ long, straining dick, tidy ballsac and tight asshole. He quirked an eyebrow up before sweeping his hands under Magnus’ thighs and yanking. Grinning into the skin on Magnus’ inner thigh when Magnus grunted, he nipped a line of kisses at the sensitive skin.

Magnus groaned when Alec ignored his dick, moving to his hip instead. He couldn’t say that he cared about the hickey Alec sucked into the skin there, too busy shuddering from the gusts of hot breath from Alec’s nose. The warm air trailed up his ribcage, sending his eyelids fluttering.

Alec purposely dragged his body up Magnus’, knowing that the hair on his chest was scraping the underside of Magnus’ dick. The fluttering of Magnus’ eyelids was mesmerizing not to watch. Swiping his tongue over Magnus’ nipple, he grinned when Magnus’ body arched, the hard, thick length of Magnus’ dick pressing into his abs, a soft whine falling from Magnus’ lips.

Aside from wanting to tease Magnus, Alec had a goal. Pressing sucking kisses up the middle of Magnus’ sternum, moving further up to suck on Magnus’ Adam's apple, he trailed his lips up Magnus’ chin, seeking his mouth once more.

“Are you trying to drive me crazy before you fuck me?” Magnus panted into Alec’s mouth, desperately lifting his hips to get some friction on his dick where it was wedged between their bodies.

“Maybe. Anticipation makes it better,” Alec murmured before sinking his tongue into Magnus’ mouth. The hard slide of Magnus’ tongue against his own was breathtaking, setting his balls aching, desire pooling in his gut. 

Magnus pushed his hand between them, the flat of his palm finding the rock-solid length of Alec’s dick through his boxers. He slid his other hand over Alec’s hips, pushing into Alec’s boxers to grab a hand full of ass, helping Alec move. Pouting his lips up when Alec broke the kiss, he pressed them to the dimple in the tip of Alec’s nose.

“That feels so good,” Alec muttered, his head pressed against Magnus’ forehead. 

“It will feel even better when you’re inside me,” Magnus said, curling his fingers around the outline of Alec’s dick, tightening his grip for emphasis. He could feel the dampening of the material, Alec leaking precum. It was as steady as the flow from his own dick.

Alec almost lost control of himself when Magnus’ grip tightened, his foreskin sliding up and down his cock, the material of his boxers scraping over the sensitive glans just under the head of his dick.

“I need to feel you inside me,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear when Alec’s head turned, his forehead pressed to Alec’s temple.

Alec was fighting a losing battle, wanting to draw it all out vs the need to be sheathed inside Magnus’ gorgeous body. Magnus’ fingers, cupping and massaging his balls and Magnus’ tongue curling around his earlobe pushed him too close to the edge. 

“I need it too,” Alec said, his voice low and hoarse with need.

Magnus stopped his teasing and gripped the waistband of Alec’s boxers, frantically pushing them down. Alec’s slow teasing had left him desperate once more. He wrapped his fingers around Alec’s dick when Alec kicked his boxers off the rest of the way, feeling Alec out now that there was nothing in the way. 

“Tighter,” Alec said, groping blindly for the lube and condoms, too busy staring into Magnus’ eyes as he fucked into his hand to pay attention to where they had landed. Magnus’ tighter grip threatened to steal his focus, the lube and condoms, forgotten, for a moment. Until it became too much.

Dropping a kiss on Magnus’ lips when he found what he was looking for, Alec straightened up. He didn’t want to blow his load before they had even gotten started so he gripped Magnus’ wrist, halting Magnus’ movements.

Magnus accepted the condom Alec handed him, barely paying attention when he ripped the foil open and rolled it on. He had managed to drag his eyes away from Alec’s, finding Alec’s dick instead. He almost moaned when he saw it, long and thick, standing proudly against the trail of hairs that ran down Alec’s abdomen to meet the thatch of hair at the base of Alec’s cock. Thick but neat, not unlike his own.

“Like what you see?” Alec asked, trying to affect a cocky air while he rolled his condom on. He missed by a mile when he saw the want in Magnus’ eyes, knowing exactly how Magnus felt. Grabbing the lube, he flicked the lid open when Magnus looked up at him.

Magnus grabbed one of the spare pillows and wedged it under his ass to raise his hips higher. His legs fell open as wide as they would go when he was comfortable, needing Alec inside of him yesterday. He levered himself up on his elbows to watch what Alec was doing, jumping slightly when Alec poured the cool lube down the crack of his ass.

Alec poured a good amount into his hand as well, coating his latex bound cock generously. Tossing the bottle aside, he began to massage the lube into Magnus’ hole, looking up into Magnus’ eyes when he pushed against Magnus’ entrance with his middle finger.

Alec teased the tip in and out of Magnus’ clenching hole, easing his way in. “Is this okay?” he asked, wanting to be sure Magnus could take it.

Magnus reached up, wrapping his hand around the nape of Alec’s neck. For all of Alec’s bravado, Alec was checking on him. Tugging Alec’s head down, he claimed Alec’s lips, moaning when Alec’s long finger pushed into him. The stretch was there but it wasn’t too much. Distracting himself by kissing Alec until they were breathless helped when Alec started to finger him open properly.

Alec went slowly, feeling the tight rim of Magnus’ asshole stretch around his finger, twisting slightly to relax Magnus further. The hitching pants that Magnus let out through his nose broke over his face. They were as welcome as Magnus’ fingers, squeezing the nape of his neck.

“More,” Magnus murmured, his hips bucking when Alec added a second finger. His own fingers curled into Alec’s hair, his head falling back, relishing the stretch and the kisses that Alec’ pressed to his exposed throat.

Alec curled his fingers with every stroke, rubbing at Magnus’ walls to put some pressure on his prostate. Letting Magnus cling to him, he looked down when Magnus’ other hand moved between them. The sight of Magnus’ rim, stretched around his fingers, almost undid him but it was Magnus taking hold of his dick that finished him off.

Magnus tugged slightly, thanking whoever would listen when Alec pulled his fingers out of his ass. It wasn’t his favourite feeling in the world, the sudden emptiness, but the anticipation of Alec filling him up was. He wanted more. Guiding the head of Alec’s cock to his asshole, he teased it up and down his crack, wriggling until he had it where he wanted it.

Alec pushed forward with a short, shallow thrust, breaching Magnus’ asshole as slowly as he could. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the creases that had sprung up around Magnus’ closed eyelids, more to ground himself than anything else. The tightness of Magnus’ rim, squeezing the sensitive head of his cock, threatened to take control of him. 

Alec started moving when Magnus gave him the nod, shallow thrusts that let them both get used to it. He pushed further into Magnus’ body with each thrust, his arms shaking slightly with the strain of holding himself back, where his fists were buried in the pillow beside Magnus’ head.

Barely aware of the action, Alec braced himself with one arm and cupped Magnus’ face, tracing the shape of Magnus’ eyes with his thumb when they fluttered closed. He was mesmerized by every tiny reaction to his thrusts, his thumb sweeping down to brush over Magnus’ small, cute lips when they parted, dragging Magnus’ bottom lip down slightly. 

Magnus leaned into Alec’s touch, his lips pouting out to press a kiss to the pad of Alec’s thumb. The gesture had his stomach jumbling into knots.

Unable to stop himself, Alec claimed Magnus’ lips, enjoying the feel of them against his own and the scratch of Magnus’ short goatee against his chin. The way they had pouted out to kiss his thumb made him want to taste them. 

Every thrust into Magnus’ body drew a deep moan from Alec, the pleasure from being encased in Magnus’ warm body radiating through him until it rippled throughout his whole body. 

Alec wasn’t quite sure why, maybe because nobody had ever done that before, but the way Magnus clung tighter to him and leaned into his touch made his heart stutter. It had nothing to do with the exertion of their movements and everything to do with the way Magnus seemed to  _ want _ to be closer to him.

Magnus devoured Alec’s moans, his own husky, slightly higher moans mingling with them. He wrapped one leg around Alec’s back, using the other to synchronise the roll of his hips with Alec’s when Alec’s thrusts lengthened.

Looking up, just about able to keep his eyes open - as much as they wanted to roll into the back of his head - Magnus met Alec’s gaze. He wasn’t prepared for the intensity there, the desire that he found. It made him smile, his lips tugging up when a smile graced Alec’s plump lips. 

Magnus’ hands wandered once more, wanting to feel every inch of Alec that he could reach. One hand found the hair at the back of Alec’s head when Alec dipped to kiss his shoulder, the other sliding down Alec’s back, gripping his ass to pull him in deeper. 

Alec took the hint, withdrawing his hips slowly before thrusting harder into Magnus. The grip on his ass held him there a moment before he did it again, almost falling from Magnus’ ass before pushing back into him. 

Alec gripped Magnus’ leg when it brushed up the side of his own, hitching at his hip. His fingers traced up the back of Magnus’ thigh, anchoring Magnus to him. A louder groan in his ear, Magnus’ voice soft and husky had him moving faster, his teeth grazing Magnus’ collarbone.

“Fuck, just like that,” Magnus moaned, the words trailing off into a whimper when Alec lifted his ass a little higher and angled his hips. The thrust had Alec’s dick scraping over his prostate, the stretch and pressure in his ass turning his movements frantic, his nails digging into Alec’s ass.

Alec lost himself in Magnus, letting go of Magnus’ leg when Magnus clung to him, Magnus rocking into his thrusts. He took Magnus’ arm in his hand, turning his head to nip kisses up Magnus’ firm bicep when Magnus’ other hand tightened in his hair. The grip was perfect, Magnus tugging hard enough for his eyes to slam closed.

Alec pressed Magnus’ hand into the pillow above his head, grinning against Magnus’ lips when Magnus interlocked their fingers. It felt nice, Magnus’ fingers between his own, their hands locked as they strained against one another. Something that he wasn’t used to but found that he liked a whole lot. 

Alec’s lungs strained for air when the grip on Magnus’ hand,  _ not his wrist, _ he marvelled, but Magnus’ hand, gave him more leverage to fuck into Magnus’ harder. The sounds of skin meeting skin, their moans, gravelly and husky mixed to ring out through the room.

“Do you like having your hair pulled, Alexander?” Magnus asked breathlessly, tugging a little harder, grinning when Alec’s low moan filled the room.

“It makes me insanely hard,” Alec gritted out, thrusting deep into Magnus to punctuate his words. “Actually,  _ you  _ make me insanely hard,” he said truthfully. 

Everything about Magnus, the scent of him, his sculpted body, the way Magnus seemed to be enjoying himself, drove Alec to distraction. Every thrust became a little more sloppy, frenzied, a little less precise. Magnus was unravelling him and he couldn’t find it in him to care. All he wanted to do was bury himself deep and drag it out. 

Unfortunately, Alec’s body had other ideas. The tight walls of Magnus’ body, clenching down on his dick, Magnus’ foot digging into his ass to urge him deeper was pushing him too close to the edge.

“I’m close,” Alec panted, his forehead pressed to Magnus’ desperately trying to claw it back. Releasing Magnus’ hand, he pushed both of his hands under Magnus’ body, clutching Magnus’ shoulders to ground himself, to try and keep his orgasm at bay. He could feel it building in his balls. His orgasm crept even closer when Magnus’ now freed hand joined the other one in his hair.

Magnus sought out Alec’s lips when Alec’s thrusts turned jerky. He was close, himself, from the constant pressure Alec’s dick put on his prostate. With his arms around Alec’s shoulders, hands buried in his hair, legs wrapped around Alec’s back and ass, he held Alec to him, as lost as Alec was.

Alec couldn't hold it back, not after the hours that his dick had been straining to get at Magnus. Burying his face in the junction of Magnus’ neck and shoulder, his orgasm, along with a deep groan exploded from him, setting his whole body shuddering as he filled his condom.

Alec continued to rut into Magnus, drawing it out as much as he could, breathing hard when he stopped cumming. Barely taking a second to gather his wits, he thrust deeper when Magnus tugged at his hair again, his balls contracting with an aftershock.

Magnus looked up into Alec’s eyes when Alec pushed up, his eyelids fluttering slightly from the harder thrust. His breath caught when Alec tugged one of his hands free, guiding it to his dick. Alec looked completely wrecked, it was a beautiful look on him. 

Alec braced himself on one elbow, wrapping their joined hands around Magnus’ dick. “Cum for me,” he murmured against Magnus’ lips, dropping a kiss that Magnus chased.

Magnus couldn’t look away, staring up into Alec’s eyes as they jerked him off. He chased Alec’s kisses, again and again, every twisting, downwards jerk of their hands punctuated by a thrust of Alec’s hips. It was all too much, sending him hurtling towards the edge. Especially when Alec’s low voice grated out again.

“Cum for Me, Magnus,” Alec said, pushing into Magnus again, twisting their hands at the head of Magnus’ dick with fast tugs, willing him to cum. He lingered when Magnus surged up to kiss him, pushing into Magnus’ mouth, both of them breathing raggedly.

That was all Magnus needed, Alec’s hungry, almost desperate kiss. His hips jerked, his hand tightening in Alec’s hair as he whimpered loudly into Alec’s mouth when he filled his condom. The sounds drew out when Alec kept them jerking his dick.

“It's too much… fuck, it’s too much,” Magnus cried, jerking beneath Alec until Alec released his hand. Reaching up when Alec let go, he threaded his hand into Alec’s hair to join the other, holding Alec in place.

Alec kissed Magnus like he was the sole provider of oxygen, unable and unwilling to hold back. He didn’t care that he couldn’t breathe or that they were both covered in a sheen of sweat, he was too high from his orgasm, from still being buried in Magnus’ clenching asshole to care about anything except Magnus’ lips.

Magnus couldn’t have stopped his ankles from locking in the small of Alec’s back if he wanted to. He didn’t. He wanted Alec to stay right where he was, uncaring of Alec’s weight practically squashing the air from his lungs. Who needed to breathe anyway?

Alec pulled up a fraction. Not far enough for his and Magnus’ chests to part, just enough to let Magnus breathe when he heard the strain. His forehead dropped to rest against Magnus’, his elevated heartbeat coming back down, breathing slowly settling into a normal pattern. Or as normal as it could be around Magnus.

Magnus almost pouted when Alec pulled out of his ass. At least Alec didn’t go far, collapsing on the bed next to him, Alec’s hand seeking out his own between their prone bodies. 

Alec was the one to entwine their fingers this time, some urge making him raise their joined hands to his lips. The action, even though it had come from him made his eyebrows mash into a thin line of confusion. 

Magnus grinned at the sweet kiss that brushed the back of his hand. Before the urge to pee took over him. Leaning over, he dropped a kiss on Alec’s lips before dragging himself from the bed, his legs a little shaky when he crossed the room to the bathroom.

Alec sat up, hunching over the side of the bed and pulled his condom off. He tied it off and grabbed a wipe from the package that had spilt out of Magnus’ satchel. It was a makeup wipe but it would do. For some reason that he couldn’t explain he felt restless. 

It was odd. Alec had just had the best fuck of his life, even if it had been over a little faster than he would have liked. But that wasn’t what had his heart hammering. He wasn’t so cocky that a quickie would hurt his pride. He couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was.

Magnus emerged from the bathroom, climbing over the bed when he saw Alec sitting on the edge of it. Sliding his hands over Alec’s shoulders, his fingers pushing through Alec’s damp chest hair, he pressed a kiss to the nape of Alec’s neck. 

Alec turned his head when Magnus pressed up against his back, Magnus’ thighs bracketing his where Magnus knelt behind him. He smiled against Magnus’ lips, the kiss sending his heart hammering again. 

“Ready for round two?” Magnus asked, grabbing the lube and a couple of fresh condoms to wave them in front of Alec’s face. A small chuckle burst from Alec at the move. “Don’t say you’re all worn out?” he asked with a wink.

“No, I just need a breath of fresh air, you’re insatiable,” Alec said, his pesky heartbeat jumping up another notch when Magnus quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Don’t take too long,” Magnus said, giving Alec’s bare ass a spank when Alec stood up to move towards the balcony. A laugh escaped when Alec didn’t bother putting anything on. 

Ripping a new foil open, Magnus rolled a condom on, imagining Alec’s face when Alec returned if he just pointed at his ready-to-go dick and told Alec to hop on.  _ Lube,  _ he thought, drenching his latex-covered dick in it.

The cool air hit Alec like a tonne of bricks. Gripping the railing to steady himself, he took a few deep breaths, finally realizing why his stomach felt like it was performing acrobatic flips. 

He hadn’t just fucked Magnus, he’d made love to him. It hadn’t been a desire to be good at something, to ‘live up to the hype’, as Magnus had said. It was genuine desire. To be with Magnus. To be there in the moment. For it to be a moment and not just a quick fumble.

That was something that Alec had never done before. With anyone. It was a whole new experience. Hell, half the time he didn’t even make eye contact with his partners. Sure, sex was fun but that’s all it was. A way to get off before he got off and left his partner for the night behind.

A connection with Magnus wasn’t something that he had anticipated. But a connection had sprung up between them nonetheless. It was almost unsettling.

Alec thought about what he would want from a partner - from something that lasted more than one night - if he was to actually settle down. Magnus pretty much fit the bill. 

The guy was funny, beautiful, ambitious, hardworking, flirty. And competitive, he gave as good as he got. Magnus was a genuinely nice guy. And the sex was mind-blowing to boot. Not to mention, Magnus was far easier to talk to about stuff that actually mattered than he had found in another person for a long time. 

Alec had a feeling that life with someone like Magnus would never be boring.

If Alec was honest with himself, the thought of connecting with someone had always scared the shit out of him. Ever since his father had walked out on his mother, seeing the devastation that she had gone through at first, had made him wary of giving that part of himself away.

It was why he never got attached. It meant that he would have to put himself out there, be vulnerable with another person.  _ How do you make it 25 years without finding that connection?  _ He asked himself, wondering if he even had it in him to let someone else in.

If he even wanted to. 

Alec found himself inspecting his life.  _ Did _ he want to find something deeper than a quick fuck? Something about Magnus made him question if he was really happy with the way his life was going. 

He had always focussed on his career and family, taking his fun where he could get it. Fun was nice but it didn’t have the intensity of what had happened in that room. It didn’t make his pulse speed up in quite the same way. ‘Fun’ didn’t have his stomach churning, which he found he didn’t hate at all.

A sound behind him had Alec turning.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked, stepping out onto the balcony, his eyes leaving the stiff set of Alec’s shoulders to find his gaze, seeing confusion there.

“Yeah, just thinking,” Alec said, staring into Magnus’ eyes when Magnus stepped closer. What was so different about Magnus that had him questioning his life? Why didn’t those questions scare him as much as they usually did?

“Do you have a propensity for overthinking things, Alexander?” Magnus asked, searching Alec’s eyes curiously. Whatever Alec had been thinking about seemed to be causing him some trouble.

“No!” Alec defended himself before really thinking about it. “Sometimes,” he admitted after a moment. His sister said that he did often enough for him to admit the truth. 

“Don’t think,” Magnus said, stepping closer when one of Alec’s hands released the railing. The hand slid around his waist, pulling him closer until he was flush against Alec’s body. “Just feel,” he murmured, pressing his lips under Alec’s jaw.

Alec let Magnus walk him backwards until the cold glass of the balcony door pressed against his back. Pushing his thoughts away, he did let himself feel when Magnus sucked a trail of kisses down his throat, his head falling back to press against the glass, eyes screwed closed from the pleasure that pulsed through him. Until Magnus moved lower.

Magnus dropped to his knees, biting kisses into Alec’s stomach and abdomen until he was face to dick with Alec. Looking up, he saw Alec watching him through heavily hooded eyes, Alec’s fingers sliding into his hair when he rolled a condom onto Alec’s length. He’d been wondering if Alec had wanted to fuck out here and he was quite looking forward to it. 

Taking a firm grip of Alec’s hips, Magnus kissed Alec from hip to hip, smirking into Alec’s skin when Alec’s fingers tightened in his hair. He dipped his head, swiping his tongue over Alec’s sac and up the underside of Alec’s dick, his own dick straining once more. Alec seemed to have that effect on him.

Alec found he couldn’t look away when Magnus sucked his dick in, taking him down to the base. The look of pleasure in Magnus’ eyes made him think that Magnus enjoyed sucking dick. And he looked so pretty doing it, Magnus’ lips wrapped tight around his dick.

Magnus bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks. He didn’t mind the condom one bit. It was better than dealing with the fallout of going without. It could get too much for either of them at any moment so it was always better to have that barrier there. 

The firm, reassuring weight on his tongue, the feel of Alec in the back of his throat had Magnus humming. Tightening his grip on Alec’s hips, he started moving them, bobbing his head faster, dragging air in through his nose. 

Alec thrust forward, his breathing shallow as he started fucking into Magnus’ mouth, his fingers curling tightly into Magnus’ hair. It took him a moment to get hold of himself, lust fogging his brain, but a questing finger at his asshole had his eyes springing open where they had fallen closed from the pleasure that was consuming him.

Alec tugged, pulling Magnus up when Magnus popped off of his dick, slamming his lips to Magnus’ when Magnus was standing face to face with him. “Fuck me,” he muttered between kisses, his voice low and husky from a mixture of desire and desperation.

Magnus barely thought, his hands skimming up the back of Alec’s thighs, lifting him. The hefty weight of Alec settling on his hips had him stepping forward, pressing Alec to the glass - which seemed sturdy enough. 

Looking up into Alec’s eyes, a question in his own eyes, he pinned Alec in place when he saw the frantic nod Alec gave him. Normally, he would open a partner up, relax them, when engaging in anal but that didn’t seem to be what Alec wanted. He would just have to go slowly. Luckily, he had lubed his dick up rather generously, expecting Alec to only be a minute on the balcony.

Alec rarely found partners that he wanted to bottom for but something about Magnus made him want to now. And it had nothing to do with the deal that they had made earlier. Hell, he’d get down on his hands and knees right there, and offer his ass up if that was what Magnus wanted. Whenever he did bottom, he liked it like this.

A realization came to Alec then. Having a partner relax him with their dick made him feel closer to them, something he hadn’t even realized he’d been seeking. Until now. Until Magnus slowly teased the head of his cock into his body. Wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck, he combed his fingers into Magnus’ hair, breathing hard.

The stretch was something that Alec clung onto, as hard as he held onto Magnus’ neck. He desperately wanted to feel that connection again now that he’d had a taste of it, wanting to be as close to this beautiful stranger as he could get.

Magnus screwed his eyes closed, looking for the strength not to just slam into Alec’s body. The squeeze on his dick, Alec’s rim scraping down every inch he slowly pushed in, was maddening for how amazing it felt. Pressing his lips to Alec’s shoulder, he groaned when he was fully sheathed in Alec, thankful for the strain in his arms. It gave him something to focus on.

Magnus stopped moving, trailing his lips up Alec’s throat to let Alec get used to him being there. He was more than happy to give himself over to Alec’s kiss, both of them breathing hard when their lips met. It was more frenzied than before, more urgent on both sides.

Alec relaxed slowly around Magnus’ dick, focusing on the tongue in his mouth, on the reassuring grip Magnus had on his thighs, the feeling of Magnus caging him in against the glass. All of it worked through him but none of it was enough to calm his racing heartbeat. 

Magnus' breath huffed out when Alec moved in his hands, Alec's hips rolling slightly, silently asking for more. Alec was insanely tight. It was all he could do not to just pull his hips back and slam into Alec's ass. 

“Magnus, please?” Alec asked gruffly, wriggling his hips again. The shallow movement of Magnus’ hips had him screwing his eyes up, his forehead pressed hard against Magnus’. He could feel each inch that Magnus slowly pulled out and pushed back in, the movements as welcome as the pressure of Magnus’ fingertips where Magnus held him up.

Curling one hand around the side of Magnus’ neck, Alec tilted Magnus’ head back with a flick of his thumb, finding Magnus’ lips with his own. He had never kissed one person so much in his life but he couldn’t find it in himself to resist. Magnus’ lips were like crack, dangerously addictive, as was the guy’s tongue.

Magnus used each of the small noises that Alec made as a guide, fucking deeper into Alec’s relaxed rim with each thrust of his hips. Alec’s low moans were sporadic and desperate, as desperate as the tongue that invaded his mouth. All of it only made him want Alec more.

Letting his hips take over, Magnus’ thrusts becoming instinctual. Instead of focusing on pushing into Alec’s tight body, he concentrated on the feel of Alec in his hands, the way Alec’s firm inner thighs felt against his skin, the way Alec held his head in place to kiss him. The guy scrambled his brain and he didn’t give a single fuck about it.

Alec pushed back against the door, wedging himself against it so that he could move with Magnus. The thrusts, stealing his breath and his wits, were almost perfect. But he wanted more. Wanted to participate, rather than just be fucked. 

“The bed,” Alec muttered between kisses, gripping Magnus’ hair tighter when a low groan, that sounded like longing, grumbled through Magnus’ chest. 

Alec had expected Magnus to put him down so that they could go inside, not for Magnus to simply carry him through the door. The strength that Magnus possessed was impressive. But then again, what had he expected? The guy was built like a tank.

Magnus barely paid any attention to where he was going. He didn’t need to. The path to the bed was clear so he kept hold of Alec, unwilling to remove himself from Alec’s body now that he was inside the guy, and crossed to the bed. 

Turning once he reached it, Magnus simply fell backwards, laughing against Alec’s lips when the bed creaked dangerously. He didn’t give a shit if they broke the bed, the airline could pay for it.

“Show off,” Alec chuckled against Magnus’ lips, sinking into the kiss when Magnus pouted his lips out. The drop to the bed had had Magnus’ dick falling from his ass but they had landed chest to chest with him straddling Magnus’ lap so he couldn’t complain too much.

Magnus shuffled back on the bed, tugging Alec with him, a smirk flitting over his face when his head found the pillows.  _ All the better to watch him,  _ he thought, watching Alec rise up a little and reach behind him. 

Alec gripped Magnus’ dick, giving it a small tug that had Magnus pushing up into his hand. Unable to look away from Magnus’ intent gaze, he groped with his other hand until he found the lube, using it to slick his ass and Magnus’ dick up a little more.

Alec rocked against Magnus’ stomach to get some friction on his own dick, seeing how much Magnus was enjoying the impromptu handjob. He wedged Magnus’ dick between his ass cheeks, holding it in place to grind against it, watching Magnus’ eyelids flutter each time Magnus’ hips left the bed.

“Stop teasing,” Magnus said, his hands wandering up Alec’s thighs. Using his short blunt nails, he scraped them up the insides, watching Alec shudder when he reached the most sensitive parts.

Alec rose up, a low groan spilling from his lips, to press Magnus’ dick to his entrance. The black polished nails on his thighs sent ripples of goosebumps up his legs, the sensation pooling in his balls. A deep breath hissed out of him when he sank down on Magnus’ cock, feeling every considerable inch of it. Magnus wasn’t a small man.

Magnus had the perfect view when Alec started moving, watching the erratic rise and fall of Alec’s chest, the way Alec’s dick jumped when Alec thrust down on his dick, the way Alec bit into his lip to stifle a moan. All of it was equal parts beautiful and hot. The guy was an enigma. Intelligent, seemingly unaware of his good looks, able to affect an air of coolness and blush all in the same breath.

Setting his hands on Alec’s hips, Magnus started to guide Alec when Alec started bouncing, Alec riding him with wild abandon. He could barely breath when Alec leaned back a little. Raising his knees, he gave Alec something to hold onto.

Alec gripped Magnus’ knees behind him, using them as leverage to bounce on Magnus’ cock. He fought for air, moaning every time he impaled himself, the pressure in his ass rippling through his entire channel. And the angle! The angle was perfect, his head falling back with each scrape to his prostate.

Alec’s stomach muscles contracted when a light touch brushed over them, his head snapping up to see Magnus watching him. The expression in Magnus’ eyes made him want to put on a show, pure lust, Magnus’ pupils dilated to the max.

Magnus’ breath huffed out when Alec changed the movement of his hips, Alec’s hips rolling, Alec’s hand wrapping around his. He let Alec guide them, occasionally raising his hips to meet one of Alec’s downward thrusts.

Magnus’ hands wandered over Alec’s stomach and chest, his thumb flicking over Alec’s nipple when Alec’s hands guided his there. They weren’t as sensitive as his own but he pinched Alec’s nipple into a stiff peak when Alec let a soft whine escape. The sound was hot, even hotter than the deep moans that he had heard from Alec all night. He wanted to see Alec’s large hands do more.

Taking one of Alec’s hands in his own, Magnus took up the lube that Alec had abandoned on the mattress and poured some into Alec’s open palm. “Touch yourself. I want to watch you masturbate,” he said when Alec’s questioning gaze met his.

Alec almost stopped bouncing, feeling his cheeks heat up. The way Magnus had said it, “masturbate”, was unbelievably hot. Hotter than if Magnus had said, “jerk off”. He wasn’t sure whether it was the word itself or the instruction but a blush formed on his cheeks from the idea of being watched for the sole purpose of getting off. 

Alec was no stranger to giving his dick a few tugs in front of someone, but that usually proceeded him burying his dick in them. There was something almost private about the act of masturbation. It was something you did by yourself under the cover of darkness when there was no one else around. Just the thought of Magnus watching him, wanting to learn what he liked made his dick ache for it. And he had wanted to put on a show.

Magnus watched Alec’s hand move, unable to stop himself from fucking up into Alec’s ass when Alec’s fingers wrapped around his bouncing dick. Barely able to look away, he watched Alec feel himself out, Alec’s free hand coming to cup his balls.

Unsure why, Magnus stored every movement of Alec’s hands away, learning Alec, learning what drove him. The sight of Alec’s tongue darting out to lick across his bottom lip, Alec’s teeth following, digging into it was insanely hot. As were the small, breathless gasps. 

“Tighten your grip,” Magnus said, watching Alec do it, Alec’s breathing turning more rapid, Alec’s movements becoming more insistent. Reaching out, Magnus guided Alec’s hand to the head of his dick, nodding when Alec looked down at him.

“Fuck!” Alec muttered when Magnus twisted his hand before letting go, Magnus taking hold of his hips instead. Leaning forward, he gripped Magnus’ shoulder, fisting his dick with a rapid, twisting motion when Magnus started to fuck up into him quickly. 

Magnus held Alec’s hips still, slamming his own hips up to fuck Alec hard and fast. His own breathing kicked up another notch, his husky moans ringing out with every squeeze of Alec’s rim. The friction and the sight of Alec squirming above him, lines radiating from Alec’s screwed up eyes stole all of his self-control.

“Fuck, Magnus… I’m gonna cum,” Alec grated out, his hips jerking. It was too much, the double friction of Magnus pistoning in and out of his tight hole and the perfect grip of his own hand. 

Magnus’ hips stuttered when Alec jerked in his grip, Alec’s low grunt grating out of him. Eyes glued to Alec’s jerking hand, he slammed his hips up one last time, grinding into Alec’s ass when his balls spasmed. The orgasm had come on quickly, probably due to his last one not so long ago. That, and the sight and sound of Alec cumming. The tight clench of Alec’s hole didn’t make for prolonged fucking.

Alec collapsed forward, straining for breath as he buried his face in Magnus’ neck. Three orgasms in one night were almost enough to finish him off. He hadn’t exactly filled his condom up to the rolled-up brim but the orgasm had been strong, stealing all the strength from his muscles. 

A smile tugged the corners of Alec’s mouth up when Magnus’ arms came around his back, a strange flutter in his stomach surprising him when he felt Magnus lips in his hair. Pushing both hands under Magnus’ back, he found he was quite content to stay exactly where he was.

“I think I could watch you jerk off all night,” Magnus said, his hips involuntarily grinding up a little - a shudder running through him - when an aftershock of pleasure pulsed through his balls.

“I don’t think I’ve got anything left inside me,” Alec mumbled into Magnus’ neck, feeling boneless and tired. “I jerked off in the shower earlier,” he said when Magnus’ hands stilled where they had been skimming over his back.

Magnus had to laugh, his body vibrating with it. The way Alec had said it, giving no fucks, was just too funny. Unable to help himself, his lips pouted out again, kissing the top of Alec’s head.

“Do you know, I was furious when Underhill told me that I would be sharing a room with a stranger?” Magnus asked, looking up when Alec moved.

“Maybe we should order a bottle of something nice and expensive from the room service and send it to him?” Alec asked, reluctantly sitting up to pull off of Magnus’ dick. A wince creased his eyes when he was left empty.

“Maybe, I don’t think he gets many tips,” Magnus said, reaching up to straighten Alec’s eyebrows back into the two perfect arches that were their usual shape.

“Probably not. He deserves one though,” Alec said, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ lips before hauling himself off of the bed. He needed to pee.

Magnus stared at Alec’s ass when he shuffled to the bathroom. Aside from how peachy it was, his hole was gaping slightly. Plucking his condom off, he grimaced at the mess, quickly finding his makeup wipes to clean himself off a bit. He swiped up the condom wrappers and tied up condoms while he was there, throwing them into the wastebasket in the corner. 

The bathroom door opening had Magnus turning, a grateful smile spreading over his face when Alec handed him a wet washcloth. He could really do with another shower but he didn’t know if he had the energy. Plus, Alec might share one with him if he waited until the morning. Ignoring the interested twitch his dick gave, he gave himself a quick wipe over before falling into the bed.

Alec climbed over Magnus, too tired to even walk around the bed. Surprising himself, he pulled Magnus’ arm around his shoulder and snuggled into Magnus’ side, his head draped over Magnus’ chest, listening to the steady thud beneath him.

Magnus certainly didn’t complain. What was a good session in the bedroom without snuggles afterwards? Alec seemed a little unsure, a tenseness in his shoulders that suggested Alec either didn’t know where they stood or that Alec just wasn’t used to cuddling. So he skimmed his fingers over Alec’s shoulders, smiling when Alec melted into him. 

An errant thought crept into Magnus’ brain when Alec’s breathing deepened, he wouldn’t mind showing Alec, again and again, how nice the post-sex cuddles could be. Turning into Alec’s body where it clung to him, their legs entwined and Alec’s arm draped heavily across his stomach, he pressed his lips to Alec’s forehead before sleep claimed him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was Matt's salmon coloured shirt I used bc I'm a petty bitch and I love that shirt. It makes Matt happy so it makes me happy. And Magnus could rock literally any look.
> 
> I live for character development! Don't worry, Magnus will get his.

**Author's Note:**

> As y'all know, I tend to think of Malec as a switch couple and can write them either way. So it is up to y'all to decide who tops and who bottoms. Let me know your opinions in the comments and I'll write it from the general consensus.
> 
> If y'all want to live tweet, the hashtag is #SerendipitousFic
> 
> If you want to, you can follow me on, 
> 
> Twitter, AtowncaledMalec  
Tumblr, AtowncalledMalec  
Instagram, AtowncalledMalec  
Wattpad, AtowncalledMalec


End file.
